


Quiet Night

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night in the city</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

Alison Porter picked up her daughter, listening to her coo as she glanced over at Laura, already holding her son. She grabbed the bottle and settled down next to her on the couch.

"They're quiet," Laura remarked, kissing her cheek.

"Had to happen sometime, right?" Alison asked with a smirk as she fed Gwen. The two of them had gotten pregnant at the same time, with two different Fathers. It was a bit odd and the two of them had to fight to stay in the program, but they succeeded and now they were here, together with their children, allowing them to grow up on Atlantis.

Life was sweet.


End file.
